neonoirrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
1920 - The prohibition begins. 1921 - The Churches open their first secret club where they sell prohibited alcohol and offer entertainment. 1922 - The Goodmen follow the lead and open their own underground bar, or rather opium den. 1925 - The Churches and Goodmen clash for the first time. Attacks on different locations cost both organisations many good men and women. 1927 - The Corporation ''approaches the two families, explaining them the Codex of the Underworld, both sign a contract to follow the Codex. '''1929' - Black Thursday, the great crash, ending the excess of the twenties and instead marking the beginning of the Great Depression. 1933 - End of the prohibition 1939 - With WWII starting the Churches start to invest into weapon fracturing. In the next years they come to own a few companies, they start to merge under their name. 1940 - To develop better drugs the Goodmen invest into medicine and legal drug research, in the public eye to help the ill. In the next years they become big names in the pharmaceutical industry. 1941 - The US declares war on Japan, leading the Germans to declare ware on the US. The US joins the war effort, and the Churches well developed weapons bring them prestige in the public eye. 1945 - WWII ends with the dropping of two atomic bombs on Japan. 1950 - With more wars following the public business of both families flourish even more. Both start to invest into Hollywood, Disney, amusement areas and the City itself. 1975 - Simon Church becomes the Boss of the Churches with 26, after his father is assassinated. His first order is revenge, which costs the life for the Captains of the Goodmen. The public gets hardly involved. 1976 - The first home console was published, and somehow it caught the eye of a high ranking member of the Goodmen. He decided to get his boss to invest into the research, promising that technology like that will one day change the world. 1980 '''- Simon Church gets terminally ill, in his families pain they too start to invest into medical research, which again leaads to clashes with the Goodmen. Assassinations and business deals become their battle grounds. '''1985 - Simon Church dies, and in his will he writes to make his wife Amanda the boss, not his brother that was Underboss before. The family goes with his wish. And they keep investing into medical research. 1987 - Adam Goodman takes over the family with 29 years, after his father decided to give the new generation a chance, he dies shortly after that on his travels. 2000 - The new Millennium brings both families new achievements. The things they invested in started to pay back, things develop faster thought. First tests on human augmentation and virtual reality are made. 2006 - Amanda Church lets the prototype of a memory enhancing microchip be placed in her brain. She is the first human to test it on. She survived and it worked. The procedure illegal, but those who pay enough can get enhanced. Part of the tech is from the Goodmen. 2010 - D.R.E.A.M. Thanks to the Goodmen virtual reality became reality, in ones sleep one can connect to a machine to now move in virtual worlds and interact with others. Part of the tech is from Church factories. 2015 - Today, on the edge to tomorrow.. the government undecided on what to do with the illegal human enhancements, while using it for their own soldiers. Cyberdrugs slowly claiming as many victims as normal drugs.. A new prohibition demanded, the world with one foot in the future, and one still in the today. __NOINDEX__ Category:Setting